


I Feel Fine (It's the End of the World as we Know It)

by SilverRose42



Series: Normal Was Never a Virtue (It Denotes a Lack of Courage) [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Women, Babysitting, Brief mentions of Sweden!, Cheating at Poker, Donald Trump's Toupee, Friday is Killer Robot Day, Glitter, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, It's a Friday, Killer Robots, Llamas, Magic, Mentions of Disney World, Mother Hen Darcy, Peanut Butter, Sorry Not Sorry, Storytelling, Teaching, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats, Why Did I Write This?, Witch!Darcy, Women Being Awesome, mentor!Darcy, this is why i can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRose42/pseuds/SilverRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole debacle occurred on a Friday. And because it was a Friday, Giant Killer Death Robots were attacking New York City, as per usual. The Avengers were taking care of the issue, as per usual. The citizens, who had long since given up on having a normal week, were going about their business, as per usual.</p><p>In fact, the only thing that wasn't normal, was the World Meeting that was occurring when the Robots attacked.</p><p> </p><p>OR: The one in which Darcy meets more of the world, and adds Babysitter to her resume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Fine (It's the End of the World as we Know It)

The whole debacle occurred on a Friday. And because it was a Friday, Giant Killer Death Robots were attacking New York City, as per usual. The Avengers were taking care of the issue, as per usual. The citizens, who had long since given up on having a normal week, were going about their business, as per usual.

In fact, the only thing that wasn't normal, was the World Meeting that was occurring when the Robots attacked. And because the World was panicking, Darcy was enlisted by Steve to evacuate the rather nervous nations.

Needless to say, it was not going well.

~*~

Oh, some of them were cooperating, of course. Arthur Kirkland was sort of reluctantly listening to Darcy, as she and Alfred seemed to be the only ones with any sort of collectedness for the situation. Francis, upon being informed that they were going to the Tower, where his Lady Love currently was residing cheerfully followed any instructions that were given to him.

It was the others that were the problem.

No one was quite sure how to properly handle an Robot attack. So their response was to panic. And Darcy, who was supposed to get them safely to the Tower, couldn't control them.

“You all actually get things done around here,” she muttered to herself as she watched the chaos.

“Not really.” Canada shrugged from the group of quiet nations just behind her. “You're just seeing the worst of it.”

They all watched as Italy ran by screaming about not having had any pasta yet that day, and how he didn't want to die. There were several groans behind Darcy. “Right,” she said, and turned to face the group. “Who normally gets things done around here?”

Automatically, her small group pointed towards Germany, who gave a rather resigned sigh. “I'll help,” he mumbled, and almost immediately began yelling for everyone's attention.

Eventually the room settled down, and Germany nodded to Darcy, who took a deep breath. “All y'all need to chill out!”Her snappish words made everyone stare at her. “I get that you don't know what's going on! I get that this isn't normal for you! But if you really want to stay safe, then you'll come with me, without question.” Here she took a deep breath. “However, if you refuse to be rational about this, then I'm just going to leave you here, and only take those who are calm enough to handle this with me!”

Everyone fell into line at that.

~*~

The trip to the Tower was thankfully a short one, and the amount of screaming was kept to a minimum. Italy did let out a shriek when a robot went down a few feet away from him, followed closely by the Black Widow landing on top of it (she let out a cheerful, “Hey Darce!” as she continued on her trajectory), but remembering Darcy's threat from earlier seemed to keep him in line long enough to make it into the Tower.

Which is, of course, when everything fell apart again. Darcy was beginning to regret agreeing to evacuate the Nations.

~*~

“Woah.” Italy was staring, wide eyed at Jeanne, as the world gathered in the tower. “France! It's that pretty lady you like!”

Darcy face-palmed. Francis turned scarlet. Jeanne blinked, and then turned to Francis. “You think I'm pretty?”

Francis stayed scarlet. “I have always thought you were beautiful,” he informed her. “That has yet to change.”

Prussia raised an eyebrow, and looked between the two. “So how's your sex life, Francey-pants?”

Darcy scowled, and immediately pulled on his ear. “That's a personal question. You do not get to ask personal questions like that. I will not allow it.”

Prussia yelped in pain. “Yeah? What're you gonna do about it?”

Darcy shocked him with her finger. “Do it again and I'll aim for a far worse place.” Prussia let out a whimper, but agreed.

Jane was watching the whole conflict with mild trepidation. “Now would probably be a bad time to tell you that everyone's back, wouldn't it?”

Darcy groaned. “But I just got them all here! Now I have to get them back?” She gave a resigned look towards the once again bickering nations, before shaking her head. “No way. Have Tony take them back. I'm not dealing with it again.”

Someone tugged on her skirt. Glancing down, she saw Peter Kirkland looking up at her. “Why won't you deal with us again? Is it because of that Jerk England?”

Darcy stared at him for a long moment. In the background, Italy shrieked out the word pasta. Finally Darcy shook her head. “It's not that kiddo. It's just that every time I get involved with them, I end up getting involved in some sort of crazy scheme,”

Peter tilted his head. “Like what?”

From across the room, Alfred yelled out. “Darce! I need you to help me with something! We need a llama, three metric tons of peanut butter, a Donald Trump toupee, lots of glitter, and full access to Disney World!”

Also across the room, Pepper very calmly said, “I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Mr. Jones.”

Peter stared. “Stuff like that, I guess?”

Darcy gave a rueful smile. “And worse at times. Did anyone ever tell you about the time when I had to be Alfred's fake girlfriend because Arthur thought we were dating?”

Peter shook his head, and Darcy laughed, even as she settled in to tell him of some of her more wacky adventures.

~*~

“We can't thank you enough for doing this,” Tino said, sound absolutely relieved as he handed Darcy a bag. “We don't like bringing him to meetings, but we have to, there's no one to really babysit. And he seems to like you!”

Darcy laughed. “Well, that's good to know, at least! I like him; it's refreshing to deal with an actual child, not just the adult children I normally deal with!”

Tino nodded. “I've got to be off, though.” He knelt down to Peter's level. “Be good for Darcy, okay?” At Peter's nod, he smiled, and kissed the micro-nation on the forehead. “We'll pick you up at six, okay?” And with that, he took his leave.

Darcy cheerfully turned to Peter. “So kiddo. Want to learn how to cheat at poker?”

Peter's grin was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don't own anything.
> 
> Yeah, this one's a bit short, and it lacks many of my crossovers. Don't worry. Those are making an appearance really soon.
> 
> Uh, upcoming works!
> 
> Here in this 'Verse, Darcy gets an actual romantic partner! be prepared for WinterShieldShock (and it's here to stay)!
> 
> In my Shoe story, expect Lesbian polyamory.
> 
> Les Mis Reincarnation fic! Woot!
> 
> My Once Upon a Time series is going to get an update soon.
> 
> Outside of that series, but still in the Potter 'Verse is a Multiverse traveling McGonagall, as well as a really long Founders AU.
> 
> Starlight, Starbright also has an update in the works.
> 
> And...I think that's everything!
> 
> Reviews get happy cheerful times and good blessings. Flames will be used to power the jetpack.
> 
> ~Silver Rose


End file.
